The Tricksters Daughter
by AliceRU
Summary: A new girl arrives in Camp Half-Blood ! But ...wait a minute . She doesn't understand ancient Greek ? What does that mean !
1. Chapter 1- I Almost Get Killed by A Wolf

Prologue

Don't ever try to be something you're not . Don't pretend to be someone else to please the others , or even yourself . Believe me , that can work out fine in the start , but it will ruin your life .

My name is Amber Grossville . I'm fifteen years old . I live in New York with my adoptive fathers and their disgusting kid , because my mother passed away when I was young and I never met my father – though I already dislike him . We live in a very luxurious apartment , but no matter how luxurious it may be , it'll never be a home to me . I don't really like my appearance ; my long brown wavy hairs , uncombed and wild , and my kinda narrow green eyes make me look like a criminal , like I'm crazy or just evil .

Well , you can't choose the way you look . That's why I try to change it . I make my hair look straight and tied, and I hide my eyes behind lots of eye shadow and put glasses . My clothes ? Hah . I also don't wear what I'd like to wear . I use everything in fashion . The fact that I have to hide myself so people can like me makes me distresses me , but I prefer to do so than be ridiculed by everyone else . There's still this tiny bit of hope in me , that tells me I don't need to hide , but it's too tiny for me to listen to it .

Chapter 1

"Hey weirdo , wake up !" says Jeremy Tellington, my "cutie" brother , smartly nicknamed "Rex" , 'cause he's big , fat , ugly and bully , but his brain is the size of a peanut . " Mom told me to tell you you'd better get up , 'cause the maid has to clean your crappy bedroom ! I don't even know why she still tries , while it's yours , it'll always be disgusting ! Hahahahahaha!" He says , laughing annoyingly . I close my bedroom's door and lock it . I didn't want any visits in the moment . I take my PJ's off and put on a white shirt, a blue tie , black coat with the school's symbol , a blue skirt and long blue sockings with my shoes . Aka : my school uniform . I always slept with my hair already straightened , so I didn't have to do it in the morning . I go to the bathroom , put my eye shadow , mascara and eyeliner , and a really red lip gloss . Pick up my bag and go to the kitchen, where I have a great surprise : breakfast is bread with cottage cheese . Ugh . I hate cottage cheese . I eat it unwillingly while I serve my coffee with milk . I drink it while looking at the clock : I'm late . I finish eating everything and leave the apartment and get in the school bus .

Let me talk a bit about my school . It's a private school , called Twilight High School . In my class , we're 20 girls and 18 boys . All of my "friends" are fake and snobbish girls , and I don't have boy friends , because they don't really want to simply befriend me , if you know what I mean . Sometimes I wonder how much my dad pays for me to study there , as I have ADHD and still have good grades .

Finally , the bus arrives at school . It's really huge and beautiful , though it's too snob for me . I'm not good in describing places , so I'd better not try . I run to my locker , so I can check what classes I'll have . Meanwhile , Kelly Vaston comes near me . She's not one of my snob friends , though she is really snob . You can say we're rivals. She has caramel wavy hairs and blue eyes . She's beautiful .

" Hello honey ," she says , in her high and annoying tone . "How are you ? You got a bit late today , didn't you ? Did you pass some more makeup so you could look actually pretty ? " She asks me , with an even more irritating little laugh .

"No honey ," I answer , imitating her . "I did bring some makeup , but it's to try to fix that little bitch face of yours ." In the moment I finish saying that , my 3 BFFs ( Best False Friends ) arrive next to me and laugh of my joke .

"What's wrong , Kelly ? " says Emma Liegon , the most troublesome of the trio – brunette , green eyes and freckles that make her look like female Peter Pan . " you came to make some more ri-di-cu-lous ( I hate when they do that ) little jokes of yours about Amber so you can feel better about yourself ? " She says , and all 4 of us laugh .

"Indeed ,"says Vanessa Greywood , the prettiest of them – black, straight ( I wish ) hair , and beautiful dark blue eyes . "You're needing it , aren't you , honey ? If I had your ugly face , I'd do the same !" And we laugh again .

" You know ," says Nellie Paxton , the spendiest – blond and blue eyed . While she was really annoying , she was also pretty ."I pity you , being the ugliest of the class and all … it's a shame we can't help you , except perhaps paying you a plastic surgery ! " And we laugh again . To be honest , I pitied Kelly , as we always mess up with her and she didn't have any actual BFFs .

Before she could even answer , the bell rang and we had to go to our classes . With my BFFs behind me , whispering about something I didn't care to listen , I went to class . We sat in our desks – mine was the first to the left , and honestly ? I don't know where they sat . It didn't matter . Our first class was Geography , and the teacher surprised all of us with the announcement of a new student . A beautiful girl came into our classroom ; dark brown straight hair with bangs , and beautiful light-brown eyes . Her name was Sabrina Wargot . She sat in a chair next to me , and gave me an eery smile . I decided I didn't like her .

After many boring and non-understandable classes and many more eery smiles from Sabrina , the bell to recess rang , and I walked out the room , quickly being followed by the weird girl . My BFFs looked at me oddly , and I raised my hand to them , telling them to wait , as I felt trouble would soon follow .

Certainly , I have a really good sixth sense . When I got to the school courtyard , Sabrina said , with a very creepy voice for such a pretty girl :

" Hello , little Half-Blood . Did you have fun with the 14 years of life you got?" she said , giving me a creepy laugh , with which I suddenly realized she had too pointy eyeteeth for a normal person . I didn't get any of the crap she said – but I didn't want to show it .

" Why ? You'll make me a party ?" I said , in a bored tone .

She gave an even creepier laugh , with a voice that didn't sound like hers ; when I looked at her , I screamed really loud : she was transforming in front of me . From a beautiful girl , she turned into a wolf with terrifying red eyes .

"What the hell does this mean ?! " I shouted , with which she replied with another creepy laugh , this time in wolf form , what made it worst . I tried looking around and calling for help , but it seems nobody noticed .

" That you die today , child of the Trickster ! " she said , and attacked me . The good part ? I was able to evade , so I didn't die . The bad part ? My leg was bleeding with a huge wolf bite.

"What the- " I said , not being able to finish it because of another attack . I evaded again and this time , unscarred . The people around acted as if nothing was happening , taking off a blond girl with blue eyes , that quickly shot something that seemed to be an arrow in Sabrina-wolf's back , that backed off in pain while the girl approached me .

"Who are you ? " I asked , intrigued .

"My name's Ashley . Ashley Black . how you doin'? " She replied , smiling. The way she acted as if what was happening was normal left me confused and scared .

" Hm … I'm fine I guess … despite the fact I have a huge wolf bite bleeding in my leg and hurting a lot . "

" Yes , yes , " She said . She simply passed her hand in my leg and the wound healed ." So you're a Half-Blood too , huh Amber ?" and she smiled again , as if that happened to her every day . I look at her confusedly . She laughed . "yeah yeah , I know what Half-Bloods are . It's a long story ."

"Would you mind telling it to me then ? " I asked , still in shock. Sabrina-wolf growled somewhere in the back .

I ran behind a tree and was soon followed by Ashley .

" You don't know what Half-Bloods are ? " She said , surprised.

" Nope . Sorry , " I replied , trying to remain calm .

"Ah , so I guess you don't know it yet …"

" GOD DAMN IT ," I shouted . " Can't you say something _useful_?

" Sorry , sorry ! " She said , scared with my reaction . " Well … your sword … you don't have one yet … hmm … this is tough … " She said thoughtful , while Sabrina prepared another attack . "Good thing I brought mine ! Take this ! " She tossed a long and heavy bronze sword to me . I stared at it .

" Am I supposed to do what I think I'm supposed to do? " I asked , feeling a bit stupid .

" Kill the wolf ! " She shouted . Sabrina-wolf attacked once again and we ran away from the tree .

" Look I'm sorry , but I have no idea how to use a sword and _even less_ how to kill a wolf . "

" Ah , just attack with it and there you go ! " She said , as if it was the simplest thing . I tried to do that , and I left a huge wound on Sabrina's flank . She howled in pain , and turned to dust . I turned back to Ashley , in shock , and thinking I had gone insane .

" Wow ," I said , blinking . " Well it worked . I think you have a few things to explain to me now , don't you think , miss Ashley ? "


	2. Chapter 2 - I Go to A Camp

Oh god . Someone saw what happened and told the principal that I was fighting with the new girl , and that I killed her . Soon enough , the principal called the police , so me and Ashley had to run away so we weren't arrested . We ran for a few streets , both breathless , when we reached a small park, where we hid from them .

" So ," Said Ashley , turning to me . " You'll want me to tell you everything, right , Amber ? "

" First ," I said , lifting one finger . " How do you know my name ? "

" What do you mean ? " She said , looking at me as if I was dumb . " We're in the same class ! Did you ever paid any attention to the others students?"

" Uh…. No . Sorry , " I answered . " Anyway , second question : what the hell is a Half-Blood ? "

" Half-Blood . Half mortal , half god . Demigod . " She said , looking at me very seriously . " Ah , I'm a half-blood too !" And went back to smiling .

" You're kidding me right ? " I asked , _really_ scared .

" Nope . Not a bit , " She said , still smiling carelessly . " You're daughter of a Greek god or goddess . You don't have one of your parents , isn't that true ?"

" No ," I said , thoughtful . " I mean , yes , but … My mom died when I was very young , and I never met my father . I don't have both of my parents ."

" Oh… " Ashley said , embarrassed . " Well uhm , let me see : you have ADHD , and you can understand ancient Greek ," She said , going back to her smiley self , pointing the cover of her notebook , that had symbols in a language I couldn't understand . I stared at them for a few seconds , and then said :

" Uhm , was I supposed to understand that ? "

" Well …. Yes , " Ashley said , seemingly confused . " Anyway , you're still a half-blood , and you still have to go to Camp Half-Blood . "

" Wow ! " I said , surprised . " There's a camp just for people like that ? "

" Of course ! We need to go through a training , 'cause monster like the girl-wolf are frequently attacking us half-bloods . "

" Uh … okay then . " I'm not much of a coward , but the thought of being followed by many monsters scared me a bit . " But how will we get to that camp ? " I asked her .

" Oh , we can go by cab ! " She said , smiling . That smiley way of hers irritated me a bit . We called a cab and asked him to take us to Long Island , 3.141 Farm Road . I didn't have a clue where that was , but I got in the cab and fell asleep quickly . Then , I had the strangest dream .

I was in a dark and long hall , that seemed like a cave . White and semi visible things roamed around , making noises that gave me chills . Then I realized they were souls moaning , what explained the chills . In the middle of the hall , in a part where no souls roamed , was a long black satin carpet , already worn and torn , extended along the whole cave . In the end of the cave was a podium , surrounded by iron grids with sharp edges . The only way to climb the podium was through an iron gate , which was led by the black carpet . I felt as if I was inside an old gothic mansion , what scared the crap outta me . But what I saw in the podium scared me more. In the end of the hall , two black flags with skulls were illuminated by torches , also made of black iron . A throne of the same material with a gothic design stood in under them , and sitting on it was a girl , of seemingly 17 years . She had black wavy hair , dark eyes and wore a long black gothic dress. Her nails were black and she wore a tiara adorned with purple gems . What freaked me out was her skin . Half of it – splitting her in two vertically – was pale ; her lips had a dark red color which contrasted with her skin . But in the other half … was dead skin , full of bruises . On that side , her eye had a vibrant and scary purple tone , as if she was some kind of zombie . Her bruises were still bleeding , as if she had just got them ; and even having such a freaky body , the girl was still beautiful . Suddenly , she spoke to me .

_" Amber_ , " she said , in a sweet but serious tone . " _My dear sister … I need your help … find father … tell him I cannot hold the gates of Helheim for much longer … someone or something is breaking in … father will know what to do … take care , sister …"_

I woke up scared ; my heart was beating fast , I was all sweaty and trying to catch my breath .

" Amber , are you okay ? " Ashley said . She was right next to me , staring worriedly . " You were moaning … What did you see in your dream ?"

" I … " I started saying , until I had a sudden realization . "Wait a minute , how did you know I had a dream ?"

" All half-bloods have prophetic dreams … it's part of it , " She said , smiling .

I told her everything I saw in my dream . She heard it quietly , and then said :

" Amber , I have _no idea_ what that was , " she said , in a very serious tone .

" Uhm … is that okay? "

" I'm not sure … Helheim ? Where the hell is that ? From what you told , I'd say it's Hades , but … it can't be … " She said , thoughtfully . "Well, I'll tell Chiron about your dream , perhaps he knows what it was ."

" Chiron ? " I asked curiously .

" He's the camp's .. "instructor" . He's a centaur ," she said .

_" He's a what_? " I said in disbelief . Ashley laughed and said :

" Amber , we've arrived !" and smiled again .

I looked through the cab window . What I saw was a sign that read :

FARM ROAD

3.141

Really now . There was _nothing_ there .

" Ashley , are you sure we're in the right place ?"

"Yes , yes . Look over that hill "

I looked at the direction she pointed , and , at first , all I saw was a huge tree with a dragon under it . Seriously ,after a wolf-girl and a centaur , _that's not scary_ . But then , I saw next to it a huge sign with those strange symbols again .

" What's written there ? – I asked her ."

"Camp Half-Blood . Duh ."

"Oh yeah ," I said , feeling dumb .

We got out of the cab and reached the sign . When we went through it , I felt I passed through an invisible wall . Creepy .

" Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! " Ashley said , smiling .

Below me , stood many Greek constructions , and small – but many – cabins , each one with a different design . To the left , behind all that , was a tree ; not so dense , but pretty big . I saw many people orange t-shirts , running around or fighting each other , be it with bows or swords . I was impressed by the place's beauty , and couldn't help it but sigh .

" Beautiful , isn't it ? " Ashley said , with dreamy eyes .

"Yeah …"

As we walked by , many of the teens stared at us , what reminded me of wearing my "_mask"_ again .

" Ew ! All this sweaty people fighting !" I said , making a disgusted face . Ashley looked at me , confused . _Ah shit_ , I thought . _I acted normally with her ._

Suddenly , a voice next to me said :

" Welcome back , Ashley . Who is this that you bring with you?"

I turned to where the voice came from , and saw a man . _Technically_ , as half of his body was of a white horse . He had brown curly hair and a stubble . He wore a bronze armor .

" This is Amber , Amber Grossville , " Said Ashley , introducing me to him . "Amber , this is Chiron . "

" It's a pleasure , miss Grossville ," He said , smiling .

" The pleasure .. is mine ," I greeted , in a hoarse voice .

" Chiron , I need to talk to you . Alone , " Ashley said , looking at him very seriously . Chiron looked at her in the same way and turned to me , smiling .

" Well , you must be tired , right ? I'll get someone to take you to cab-Oh gods , I almost forgot ! " He said , laughing . – I spent so many years sending all the freshmen to the Hermes cabin , I forgot that's over now ! Who are you daughter of , miss Grossville ? Who is your divine parent ?"

" Chiron , that's what I want to talk to you about , " Ashley answered , still very serious . Chiron looked worriedly at her for a minute , then turned back to me .

" Well miss Grossville , due to the circumstances , I'll call someone else to introduce you to the camp . Wait a second ."

After a few minutes , Chiron returned with a boy . He had silky black hair , dark eyes and pale skin . He wore black jeans, black All-Stars and a black shirt with dancing skeletons. _Weird_ .

" Miss Grossville , this is Nico Di Angelo ."


	3. Chapter 3 - I Discover Something

The boy turned to me and said :

" It's a pleasure to meet you , Amber . It's been a while since we last received an undetermined Half-Blood ."

I decided to put the mask on again .

" Yeah ? Well you got one now , " I said , turning up my nose . If I saw someone else acting like that , I'd probably hate them _so much_ . But I had to anyway . It was part of the _mask_ . Nico looked at me confused , and then turned to Chiron and said :

" Probably Aphrodite's daughter , right?"

I'm not an expert on mythology , but the Greek one is pretty basic knowledge ; the mention of such a _selfish_ goddess made me angry .

" Watch your tongue , boy . I may not be older than you , but I'm better , " I said , tidying my hair . On the inside , I was nearly puking myself .

" I can see we won't be friends , – He said , disgusted . I was a bit surprised . _Well ,_ I thought . _Perhaps the mask won't work on everyone . If I'm lucky , on most of them ._

" Let's just move on okay ? " I said , turning up my nose again. Ashley looked strangely at me , a bit hurt even . Great . So far, I had lost two possible friends . Someone else wants to join ?

Nico walked away and I followed him , acting snobbish . Although I was starting to think it wouldn't really work on that camp , with all those teen warriors and stuff .

We walked by many Greek constructions , and I was introduced to a few people too . But only the Aphrodite's girls seemed to like me , which left me unpleased .

Lastly , we went to see the cabins . Nico explained to me that before Kronos , the Titan of time , was defeated , there were only 12 cabins . After that , a friend of his named Percy Jackson made the gods promise to reclaim all their children , and promise that every god , minor or not , should have a cabin in the camp for his children . The way he spoke it made me wonder if he wasn't one of the kids who didn't have cabins before that . The curiosity consumed me , so I asked him :

" What about you ? Who's kid are you ? " He looked at me uncomfortable .

" Well , I'm son of Hades , god of –"

" Death ," I completed . like I said , Greek mythology , basic knowledge . Nico seemed impressed .

" You know who Hades is ?" He asked .

" Well … yes . I do know the Greek mythology after all ."

" Hm . So you probably don't like me either , right ?" He said , with a gloomy look . I pitied him . Hades wasn't really a very popular god .

"Well , until now , I neither like or dislike you ," I said , fixing my hair .

" You … you seem different . It's as if you don't belong here…" he said , thoughtful . I got anguished and mad with that . After all , all I wanted was to belong somewhere , belong to a team , belong to someone . I didn't want to be left out once again , as I had been all my life .

" What do you know about that?! You don't even know me ! You can't say anything ! So just don't !" I shouted , an ran back to the Big House – as Nico called it – with tears in my eyes . The last time I looked at him , he seemed confused .

Back to the Big House , Chiron and a ginger girl with freckles who seemed to be 19 years old were coming out of the house ( apparently the meeting with Ashley was over ) when they saw me with my eyes red .

" What happened , Amber ? Did someone hurt you ?" Said Chiron , worried .

" I-It was nothing , Chiron ," I said , blushing . _Great_ , I thought, _now my face matches my eyes_ .

"Well ," He said . "If you prefer not to tell , there's no need . " He gave me a warm smile that made me wish against my will that my father could be like him . "This is Rachel Elizabeth Dare , the Oracle of Delphi . "

"Hello !" She said .

"Oracle?" I asked her .

"Yeah . I can predict things about the future and have prophecies . Cool right ?" She said , trying to cheer me up .

"Amber , " said Chiron . "I need to talk to you ."

"Okay," I said , smiling and cleaning my tears . I felt a bit weird . That was a truthful smile . It's kinda rare .

We entered the Big House and went straight to the living room , with a pool table and another table , in which sat a man with black curtly hair and a flashy green shirt with vine drawings . He looked at me , and then at Chiron .

"Ah great ," he said , in a bored tone . "We have a new campist?"

"Yes , Mr.D . This is Amber Grossville ," said Chiron , forcing a smile . Then , he turned to me and said :

"Amber , this is Dionysus , the god of wine ." I got a bit chocked , but didn't say anything .

"It's a pleasure … Mr. D. ," I said .

"Who's kid is she?" He asked , facing Chiron .

"Hm … we don't know that yet , Mr. D. ," answered Chiron , constrained .

"Huhuhu," said Mr.D . "Then that Peter Johnson will get really mad at us gods ."

" _Percy Jackson_ , Mr.D … and I'm afraid it's something different from what you're thinking ," said Chiron , thoughtful . "It seems Amber here can't understand ancient Greek ."

"So you mean you brought me a mortal ?"

"N-no , Mr.D … Amber is a Half-Blood , but … I'm afraid Amber might not be Greek ." Dionysus looked a bit chocked with that ; he turned to me with his hand on his chin . "Interesting …"

"Amber , please sit down, " said Chiron , pointing to one of the chairs close to the table . I did so , a bit uncomfortable .

"Look now , Amber , unfortunately I can't help you about your dream , because I actually don't understand it either , but Rachel has something to tell you ." I gulped and nodded .

"A while back , "continued Chiron , "Rachel had another prophecy . Rachel, do you mind …?"

"Not at all," said Rachel , nodding . She started reciting something I deduced to be the prophecy :

"_Seven Half-Bloods will answer the call,_

_To storm of fire , the world must fall ._

_An oath to keep with a final breath ,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_ ."

"Wow ," I said , amazed . "That sure looks fun ."

"Not as much as you think , " said Chiron . "Until now , from those seven Half-Bloods , we know of Thalia Grace , daughter of Zeus , Natasha Hudson, undetermined like you , and Nico Di Angelo , son of Hades , the one you met today ."

"Hm . Yeah ," I said , angrily . "Why are you telling me that again?"

"Amber … the point is , you're one of the seven ."


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting a Relative

**Sorry for the long wait guys :/ I was pretty busy these days . This chapter ended up short unfortunately . Please don't kill me .**

After the "meeting" and the big news , Ashley guided me to the Hermes Cabin where apparently the non-claimed stayed . It was a bit dirty and disorganized , but I was happy not to end up in _Barbie_'s cabin . There were more boys than girls , that stared at me with a malicious look . Obviously after I used my _mask_ once again they all took off . So I just lay in my new bed and pondered about everything that happened . Of course I ended up falling asleep and having another weird dream .

I was inside a huge palace made almost entirely of silver . I was so dazzled with the place that I didn't even realize I wasn't alone until I heard a cough. I turned around to face the person , and almost couldn't contain my shock . It was a tall and brawny man , with long silver locks and beard . He had a very wise-looking gray eye , and I say that because he truly only had one . The other one was covered by an eye patch and had a scar. He looked at me with fear , as if I was a rebel teen he had to look after . He sit in an also silver throne .

"Amber Grossville , " he started . His voice was deep and noble , but he sounded doubtful . "The child of the trickster . You , child , can bring me many troubles , or you may bring your father back to this world .

" What do you mean ?" I asked . I know I should've been more polite , but I was confused . "You know who he is? Is he dead ?"

" I cannot tell you who your father is , child . That if for you to discover . But he is not dead . He is merely not _here_ , in the gods realm ."

"…Gods realm ?" I asked , once again shocked . "This is Olympus ?"

"No , child !" He said . He sounded pretty pissed off . "Do not mistake me for Zeus , for I am Odin , the god of wisdom and war , as I am the king of this realm ."

"Oh … so … _Your Majesty_ , why did you call me here ?"

" I am trying to see whether you will useful or troublesome . All the nine realms are being attacked by an unknown being , whom will probably strike for Midgard next . I imagine your sister told you something about this , yes?"

"How do you know that ?!" I asked , in shock . "Only Chiron , Rachel and Ashley know about that!"

"Don't underestimate me , child . For I see all that happens in the realms ."

"What's this 'nine realms' stuff?" I asked , his arrogant ways pissing me off.

"Tsc . You know nothing of it , do you ?" That pissed me off even more . "Well , I suppose I cannot tell you any of that yet . That is for your father to do ."

"Ah God dammit ! Can't you just tell me who he is and let me go ?!"

"I cannot . And watch your tongue , for I can give you the same fate as your father's !" He said , almost shouting . After a while , he calmed down a bit . "I cannot give such information to you today , but I will eventually tell you your father's whereabouts . Once you find him and hear his story , I want you to speak with me again . I need to know if you will do as asked. Here , take this ," he said , tossing me a golden ring with strange symbols in it . Which for some reason I understood as 'Odin' . I almost freaked out with the sudden realization . Those were Norse runes . Odin is a Norse god. I was a Norse god's daughter .


	5. Chapter 5 - I Make Friends, Or Not

When I woke up , there was a boy next to my bed that almost scared the fuck outta me . He had curly brown hair , pointy nose , arched eyebrows and a smirk . Now that I think about it , all Hermes kids seem to be pretty much like that .

"Hi there , rookie ! " He said . "I'm Travis Stoll . "

"And I'm Connor Stoll !" Said a voice from the other side of my bed . I looked , and the boy seemed like a copy of Travis , except a bit shorter .

"Are you two …" I asked , but was interrupted by Travis .

"Twins ?" The duo said together , laughing .

"No , we just look alike . "Said Travis . "We're …"

"Hermes kids ! " finished Connor . And we're …"

"The Cabin's counselors ! So …" Travis started , but I interrupted him .

"Ok ok stop . My head is hurting just to think of all this god stuff , with you two playing like that it's hurting even more ."

"Ok , sorry . " Said Connor , smiling . "I have to go . Bye , rookie !"

"I'm Amber , not rookie ." I said , slightly irritated .

"You'd better get up , it's almost dinner time already ," Travis warned me .

"Oh , ok ." I said , getting up . Then I remembered about my looks . "Do you have any clothes here I can have? I've been wearing this uniform the whole day . "

"Ah , of course !" said Travis , smiling . "Come with me!" We got out of the cabin and he took me to a place that seemed like some sort of store . There were all sorts of stuff inside . I picked one of the orange shirts they were all wearing , an old jeans and a pair of All Stars . I changed my uniforms for the new clothes and came back to Travis .

"That's right , girl ! Rocking Camp Half-Blood style!" He said , and we both laughed . Then I remembered my _mask_ . It didn't seem to work on that weird place , so I guess it was even better that I didn't try it again . I looked at myself in the mirror ; my hair was going back to its wavy and wild look . I _had_ to fix that . So I turned back to Travis . "Where can I get makeup and

A flat iron ?" Travis looked a bit disgusted .

"Ew . Yeah , you can definitely get those with the Aphrodite's chicks. But you're not gonna use that , are you?" I could feel my stomach churning when he said that . I didn't wanted to have to go to Barbie's cabin . Or hearing those incredibly fake girls mumble about again .

"That's none of your business ." I said , a bit irritated . "Don't worry , I can get there by myself ." I walked with harsh steps to Barbie's house . The cabin was all pink , with white windows and baby-blue curtains . _Eew_ . Suddenly , I felt a chill . When I looked back , I saw Nico coming out of shadows . Uuh , ok . When he saw me standing there , staring at him like "WTF?" he smirked .

"Shadow travel . One of the abilities of a Hades kid . "

"So ?" I said , looking bored . "You came here to ask the Aphrodite girls to get you a pink dress ? It'll definitely suit your milky-white skintone ." I laughed . He looked a bit mad at me .

"Earlier you said you didn't have anything against me . Then you ran away from me crying . And now you treat me like shit . What is your problem anyway ?" I got really mad when he mentioned me crying .

" As if I have to tell you about my life , demidead – oops , _demigod_ . If I ever feel like confessing to a gay friend , I'll remember you ." I said , walking into the cabin . He pulled me back and stared at me furiously .

"Seriously , what did I ever do to you ?! Since I met you , all you do is treat me like shit , and unless I lost my fucking memory , I never did anything to you ! So stop swearing at me !"

"You just don't get it !" I yelled , feeling my eyes wet . "I had a shitty life , with a shitty adopted family , and when I finally find somewhere it looks like I belong to , A FUCKING IDIOT COME TO ME SAYING I DON'T!"

"Oh yeah? " He countered . "My mom died when I was a kid ! The person who had to take care of me was my sister and she died protecting me ! My good-for-nothing father only praised me ONCE , and that was THREE FUCKING YEARS AGO! If that isn't enough , I'm not wanted here ! SO STOP VICTIMIZING YOURSELF ! EVERYONE IN THIS DAMN CAMP HAS BEEN TO ROUGH TIMES ! " He yelled . He looked furious . After hearing him , I felt

ashamed . He was most probably right . Everyone on the camp had the same feelings I had of loneliness . Nico had passed to harder things than I had . Who was I to victimize myself like that to him ? Soon enough , I cried once again . I ran to the deep forest , leaving a panting Nico staring at me , with a mix of pity and anger in his eyes .


	6. Chapter 6 - An Important Decision

When I ran into the forest , I felt a chill ; that place didn't look very safe . I ran to a clearing with a small creek running next to it . I sat by the creek and threw some water on my face to clear the tears . My hair looked like a rat nest and my face was stained with tears and makeup . Then , I felt someone approaching me . Thinking it might be Nico again , I quickly stood up . But when I turned , I was staring at a girl with red , straight hair and light-green eyes .

"Uhm , hello , " She said , timidly . "You're Amber , right?"

"Yes , " I said , embarrassed . " And you are?"

"Natasha Hudson , unclaimed ." Exactly after she said that , I felt my stomach churn ; _Wait what?_ , I thought . _Isn't she one of the seven ? _

"Well Amber , wouldn't you be needing this ?" She asked , pointing to a basket she was carrying . It had makeup , flat iron and a babyliss .

"Wow , " I exclaimed . "Thanks , Natasha ." Was she sent by the gods or something ? "But , why did you do that?"

"Well …" she started, uncomfortable . " It's just …. I heard you talking to Travis . I was there . I was going to talk to you , but then you went to the Aphrodite's cabin and Nico showed up … and you started fighting … I thought it'd be best to let you two finish that . But when you started crying and ran into the forest , I thought you might need my help . We're both unclaimed , so …"

"I'm one of the Seven too , " I told her . She stared at me with surprise .

"Really ?"

"Yeah ."

"Wow…"

"Do you understand Ancient Greek?"

"….no."

"Neither do I ."

"Really !?"

"Yup . Perhaps you're like me ?" I pondered . "I had this dream , and this weird guy told me my 'divine parent' is Norse . " She looked at me with astonishment . I showed her the ring Odin gave me . " What's written here?"

"Odin." She said , automatically . She covered her mouth and I just laughed a bit .

" Yup . You're a Norse chick too . Thank gods I'm not the only one!" I said , sighing .

"Shouldn't we tell Chiron about it ?"

"That's what I thought too , but … I'm a bit scared ."

"Why?"

"Well , we're not Greek . We're Norse . From what I know the Vikings weren't known for being cool and kind people . It'll probably make them angry ."

"LET THEM BE ANGRY ! WE'LL KICK THEIR FACES ! THEY'LL SEE WHO'S ANGRY !" Natasha shouted , and ran out stomping back to the Camp . _I think she's crazy_ . I couldn't let her fuck things up , so I held her back .

"What the fuck just happened to you?" I said , laughing . She blushed and said "Sorry … that happens sometimes when I'm angry … maybe it has something to do with my father?"

"Hehe ," I said , smiling . "If you weren't Norse , I'd say you're an Ares chick . " Bad idea .

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

After calming Natasha down , I put some makeup on while she straightened my hair . Then we ran back to the Camp , where I saw Nico stepping inside a cabin with obsidian walls and a skull above the door , and torches with green fire . Creepy , but cool .

"Hey Demidead !" I shouted at him . He looked back , confused . I gave him the middle finger while Natasha and I laughed . He looked pretty upset .

We went to the Big House where we found Chiron leaving the house .

"Chiron!" I shouted , breathless .

"Oh Amber!" He said , smiling . "What is it you wish with me?"

"Chiron … I had another dream ." He took and Natasha inside , while he walked up to a wheelchair that suddenly opened when he was close to it , and he simply put his … _paws_ inside it , making it look like he was a wheelchair user . _Freaky_ . I told him about my dream , and of how Natasha understood the runes on the ring too . He looked a bit concerned .

"Well Amber," he said . "I think we should wait for this Odin to tell you where you will find your father , then I can send you , Natasha and someone else in a mission to find him ."

"Can't it just be me and Natasha ? We're the only unclaimed , aren't we ? I don't think someone else will want to come .

"You do not know your powers yet , Amber . Without them , you won't be able to defend yourself properly . Besides , three is a good omen . If we send just the two of you , something bad might happen . I have to send a strong demigod with you."

"Hm…" The only demigods I knew so far were Travis and Connor – that probably weren't strong enough – Percy Jackson – whom I had just heard about – and Nico – whom I'd NEVER call . Dumbass demidead .

"Well , let's decide this tomorrow . It's the best thing to do , but … Amber, should I tell the other demigods about you ?" He asked , looking a bit concerned . I thought a bit , and then decided .

"No . Tell them tomorrow , after we go . We don't want any fights ."

"Well , we should go then . " He said , smiling , then I heard the sound of a trumpet . " It's dinner time , and today Thalia Grace , daughter of Zeus , celebrates her birthday . The Hermes cabin were planning a party for her. Let's go ."


	7. Chapter 7 - In Trouble

Natasha and I walked along with Chiron until we reached a pavilion , where the demigods took their meals . It was wide and open , with white marble columns and torches spread on them . Fire burned in a bronze brazier and each cabin had its own table , with white towels detailed with purple . I felt like I was in a Greek version of Hogwarts . Light-blue decorations were spread all over the pavilion , and one of the tables was adorned with blue balloons .

"Chiron !" A girl shouted , running up to us . Her eyes were an electric blue, and short spikey black hair . She wore heavy makeup , a Rolling Stones tee , a torn black jeans short and black cothurnus with spikes .

"Thalia ! Happy Birthday !" Chiron said , smiling . "This is Amber and Natasha . Girls , this is Thalia Grace , daughter of Zeus .

"Hey," she said , turning to us . "Unclaimed?" She asked Chiron , confused.

"We'll talk about that later." He answered . Suddenly , I heard a panting behind Thalia .

"Hey Thalia!" When I recognized the voice , I rolled my eyes angrily . There was Nico Di Angelo once again . Was he stalking me or what? "Happy Birthday , Pinecone Face!" I didn't even bother to ask . When he saw I was there , he just scowled .

"Hey Nico!" said Thalia , hugging him , making him blush . I couldn't help but laugh at him . "I missed your emoness !" She laughed .

"Hey , I'm not emo . I'm the son of Hades . It looks like it's the same thing , but it isn't . " They both laughed .

"Well ," Chiron said , stopping the conversation . "I must go . Mr.D needs my help . See you later!"

Nico made a disgusted face and turned to Thalia . "Beware of this girl . She's trouble ." and ran to his table , which only had him . Oh , the irony .

"Shut up , Demidead . "I shouted while he ran .

"Hey Hey hey !" Thalia exclaimed , looking at me amazed . "What the Hades was that?"

"That idiot makes me angry . That's all ."

"That's cause you don't know him a lot . He's kinda creepy sometimes , but he's a nice kid . Loved the nickname by the way ."She said with a smirk. I smirked back .

"I know him enough to dislike him . But let's change the subject ." We chatted for a while , until they started playing some music in the small stage at the end of the pavilion . It was Careful , by Paramore . I couldn't resist and went up there to sing it , and so did Thalia .

I settle down  
A twisted up frown  
Disguised as a smile  
Well, you would've never known  
I had it all, but not what I wanted  
'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted  
And overgrown

You make your way in  
I'd resist you just like this  
You can't tell me to feel  
The truth never set me free  
So I did it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more  
More, more, more, more

Open your eyes  
Like I opened mine  
It's only the real world  
Life you will never know  
Shifting your weight to throw off the pain  
Well, you can ignore it  
But only for so long

You look like I did  
You resist me you just like this  
You can't tell me to heal  
And it hurts remembering  
How it felt to shut down

Can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more  
More, more, more, more

The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
So I'll do it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out

Can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
You won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out more  
More, more, more, more

We sang some more songs together , and I ended up with a hoarse voice . They started to play other types of music , so we left . Then Travis came to me .

"You're a great singer , Amber!" He exclaimed , smiling . "You must be thirsty . Here , take this ." And he gave me something I thought was soda , but it _definitely _wasn't . I just couldn't get myself to stop drinking it . I danced a lot and talked a lot , and also drank a lot . Then I realized what he gave me , after all , I was _drunk_ . My head seemed to weight more than normal and I couldn't think straight . I was very happy tho . Almost hyper . It obviously must have been very embarrassing , but I don't really remember anything besides colliding with Nico . And then I blacked out .


	8. Chapter 8 - An Enemy Becomes a Friend

When I woke up, it seemed to be around 5 am, and I had no idea where I was. Obviously, I was lying in a bed in one of the cabins. I just didn't know which cabin it was . It was dark and gloomy. The walls were black, adorned with little skulls . 'Wait a min. _Skulls_..? Oh fuck. Well at least I knew where I was . I was in the Hades cabin ? For real ? Why? Could I have .. _gods_ . What happened last time anyway ?' Where the things pounding in my mind . Which wasn't very nice , since I was having a hangover . Did I … a shiver ran through my spine . Did I _sleep_ with him ? I felt a bit disgusted at myself at the thought . When I looked under the covers I saw I was still dressed up . I sighed . At least it wasn't that bad. Suddenly, I heard a deep breath on my left further down. When I looked to see what it was , my heart skipped .

_There he was_ . With a black shirt and a skull-full shorts , and a black blanket all tangled in his body . His black hair were very messy , and thrown over his pale face. He looked so beautiful, sleeping like a child would . There lied Nico Di Angelo in a mattress , sleeping next to _his own_ bed . With my head still hurting , I tried to remember what had happened on the other day. I remembered falling over Nico laughing while most other people – the ones who weren't drunk too – went to their cabins, and then I instantly fell asleep on him . I didn't know why I was there, but it was thank to him. I decided to find out why. Later . My hangover was making me dizzy and sleepy again , so I lied down again and fell asleep once more .

Damn those dreams. There I was again , standing in front of Odin's throne . "Hi ," I spoke , bored .

"Your father would be mad at you . " He seemed to think for a bit . "Now that I think of it, he might have done the same."

"Geez. I didn't even actually sleep with the guy. You're not _my_ father, you know. Although you might be , since you won't tell me who he is ."

"You better hold that silver tongue of yours, child! "He shouted, furious." You only live because I gave you the chance to! If you keep insulting me like that, you might visit your sister sooner than expected!" I have to say, that was pretty scary. By the looks of that place , I didn't want to _ever _have to visit it .

"Ok. Just tell me where my dad is then."

"You must go to London. There , look for a manor on Denmark street. You should find it easily."

"Woah woah," I said, laughing nervously. "How am I supposed to get to London? My teleporting skills aren't working yet." He gasped , irritated .

"Do not try to taunt me. Your _new friend_ knows how to get there.

"New friend?" I asked, but couldn't receive my answer since I woke up. It was already ten, and Nico wasn't there anymore. I decided to find out what happened last night. I got out of his cabin sneakily and walked to the Hermes cabin. Everybody there looked pretty bad, but Travis and Connor seemed to be amused.

"So you two brought beer to the party, right?" I said, letting my anger pass in the words.

"Yeah. You got pretty drunk last night too. Did you have fun?" Connor said, then they both laughed. "My bad Amber, but you have to live a bit." Travis said, smiling innocently.

"I like living. That's why I don't do stupid shit that'll make everyone else mad. But that's not why I came here. I want to know what happened to me last night after I got drunk."

"I dunno. We just grabbed everyone we saw from the Hermes cabin and brought them back , then locked the doors. 'Guess the other cabins did the same, 'cause there are still people sleeping on the floor." They laughed again.

"That's right. I saw you get carried by Nico. Did you sleep with him?" Connor asked, with a smirk. BOY I wanted to punch that idiot.

"No, Connor. I'm leaving that prize to you; I know you want it so bad. Bye for the two idiots," I said very angry, and left, badass style. Really, there were many people sleeping at not very conventional places while I looked for Natasha. I would have been humiliated if I had slept outside like that. Poor dudes.

Finally , I found Natasha . She was just coming out of the Apollo cabin, looking pretty miserable.

"What's wrong, Tash? Did you sleep outside too?" I asked, coming near her.

"No . I kinda barricaded in Apollo's too," She said, laughing nervously. "Luckily I was able to skip all the beer. Did you manage to sleep ? There was no more room in the Apollo cabin for you, so I asked Nico to take you with him, as you were already sleeping on him anyway.

"Uh, yeah , I did. Although waking up on his place was _really_ weird. Well , I guess I have to thank him…" I said, feeling a bit bad for what happened. I guess Thalia was right about him. To change subject, I told Natasha about my dream. She said we should find Nico and tell him about it too. We looked everywhere for some time, until we found him in the arena. Playing with a pretty normal doggy. Except it was friggin' huge. He was throwing a shield as far as he could, and then the abnormously huge dog would reach up to it and bite it , making the ground vibrate with every step. I was speechless. I just stared at the dog, amazed something like that could even exist. Natasha was just the same when I looked at her. She looked back , and we both laughed of ourselves. HUGE mistake. Nico – and more importantly – the doggy heard. She started running up to us, wondering who the unfamiliar girls were. If it was a normal-sized dog, no problem, but huge as she was, thing were pretty grim. Nico just made a "oh shit" face and ran as fast as he could after the dog, whistling to see if he could her attention back. It didn't work though. New people are far more interesting. She was already pretty close, and Nico was really nervous now. I just stood there, watching, paralyzed with fear. "Great," I thought, "I'm gonna get murdered by a giant dog." When she leapt forward, I knew I was as good as dead. Stupidly enough, I just threw my hands in the air, as if that could save us, and shut my eyes closed tightly. All I heard was the dog's bark and Nico's shout. That's when the weirdest thing happened. When I opened my eyes, I saw, from the tip of my fingers, some kind of transparent veil that repelled the dog, making her bounce back and sit, scared. Doing that got me tired and I have to stop, but she was far too scared to try to come again. My knees trembled so much I fell. Natasha helped me get up, pretty shaky and pale herself, while Nico reached up to us pretty much the same.

"What was that?" Natasha asked me, confused and amazed.

"I-I have no idea," I confessed. Natasha just stared at me, trying to understand what happened. Both of them helped me sit down in one of the many stone benches of the arena, while I breathed deeply, calming myself out. I feared I'd end up collapsing, with my body shaking so much like that.

"Amber," Nico spoke, with a hoarse voice, "I think you just used your powers for the first time."


End file.
